Unexpected mother
by KohoriNS6
Summary: Aizawa TenTen the sporty girl, Haruno Sakura the fighter, Yamanaka Ino the popular girl, and Hyuuga Hinata the heiress. With a Fiery red haired monster trying to destroy them. What a horrible High school life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Does not own any sort of anime. Do have a anime yellow mouse hat that looks like its brooding~**

**Summary: Aizawa TenTen the sporty girl, Haruno Sakura the fighter, Yamanaka Ino the popular girl, and Hyuuga Hinata the heiress. Though they run with different types of crowds they still were very close. Considering they have Protective fathers breathing down they're necks, drama, boys, cat fights, and gang members coming to they're school over in all they're doing pretty good!**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback_

(A/N: Remake)

Guy's uniform: Short sleeved White buttoned up shirt, black and white checkered tie, and black pant.

Girl's uniform: Short sleeved buttoned shirt. With or without a black sweater, and grey plaid skirt.

She peeked down the hallway to see no one; it was silent which made her mission harder to reach her destination. Taking her steps slowly in case of the annoying creaking sound which would most likely alarm the closest person and make her mission a complete bust. Her sister would have a cow if she new she was near the room without supervision or permission.

Her only few visits consisted of _barrowing_ a few items and maybe never giving them back…

Brown eyes scanned further down the halls, even behind her to make sure no one was going to sneak up on her. Wiping the sweat from her brow she was feeling slightly nervous. Though she shouldn't be afraid to walk around one of her little sister's homes, for Kami-samas sake she was the oldest.

Aizawa TenTen

Nickname: Ten-chan

Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown

Height: 167 cm

Age: 18 (Class 4-C)

Info: Half Chinese half Japanese. Loves Sports and Weapons. Always gives a 100%.

Personality: Calm, Spunky, Caring.

TenTen took a few deep breaths to calm her heart rate, finally at her destination. Her favorite room in all the dojo: **Weapon Room**. It always put a smile on her face giving her that giddy feeling a kid would have at a candy store. Seeing all those beautiful, shiny, objects sit on the shelves just waiting for her to come and hold. She wasn't a fighter but that didn't stop her from holding them and admiring.

Took a lot of strength to push open those heavy metal double doors, it was all worth it when the light hit her grinning face. Hundreds, no, thousands of weapons stacked up on shelves old yet still looked brand new.

She could cry tears of joy!

"Gotcha,"

She could cry tears of depression…

TenTen body was stiff, a feminine hand squeezing her shoulder to get her attention. Being forced to turn around she had a pair of emerald eyes and a smirk that made a shiver run down her spine.

Haruno Sakura

Nickname: Saki

Hair: Pink Eyes: Green

Height: 162 cm

Age: 16-17 (Class 3-A)

Info: Daughter of the famous Great Kenichi. Loves Fighting and Anime. Worst to piss off.

Personality: Intelligent, Happy, and Violent.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this room? You still haven't brought back the twin Sai's." Sakura scolded, closing the doors after making sure her beloved sister was out first. The two walked down the halls incase of getting into any further trouble. Her father would kill her if TenTen _barrowed_ anymore weapons, at times she never bring them back causing her to tear apart her house to find them.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "Sorry, But you guys have the best weapons." She didn't technically lie, true they had far more weapons then any store she been to but at the same time she didn't need to pay for them.

"Hai, that's it Onee-chan." TenTen looked down at her sister. Sakura looked fragile and sweet but she could bench press a bus if she wanted. She even hung out with the High schools pranksters, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura wasn't naive like the youngest; she still didn't see how much they really liked her.

The three had been friends since the ages of two, as there parents are old friends. The two boys grew protective of the cherry blossom, even if it didn't strengthen the bond between them and Kenichi. The dojo was a place to learn multi fighting styles instead of just martial arts, all that Kenichi learned in his years of experience was soon taught to Sakura. The idiot man put his dojo/house all the way up a hill; you had to zigzag millions of stairs to reach the top.

_Fucking moron_

"How's you're father?" Sakura broke the comfortable silence, that and to make her sister _stop_ awkwardly staring at her. Oh yeah, she was called creepy.

"Getting better, He's not as pale. He still worries me though." TenTen sighed. Her father wasn't in the greatest of health but nothing life threatening. "Students?"

Sakura shrugged. "First day of school is tomorrow. By know I'm betting there worried getting there paper work in. So it'll be at least a week till they come back." TenTen heard a hint of happiness in her voice. Didn't surprise her when a wolf smirk spread across her face, something she got from the Inuzuka boy.

"We get to see Ino-imouto and Hinata-imouto."

"Yeah, and Karin," Both shivered.

"Alright see you tomorrow Sakura!" TenTen grinned, causing suspicion. Before she could make her get a way she was stopped, _again_! "Hold it." Sakura dug her hand into TenTen's over sized jacket pulling out a few kunai. She made sure to give a knowing smirk directly at TenTen.

Sakura closed her door but not without hearing TenTen final words:

"I DID THIS ALL FOR NOTHING!"

Standing quietly to the side she made sure she stood out of everyone's way allowing them to come or go as they pleased. Her moon colored eyes scanned the crowds for any pink hair or brunette in a Chinese manner. With the exception to hide if pale blond or fiery red hair was to be seen near. She could have sworn her heart rate slowed down when she saw the fiery red haired monster, Karin.

She was a mean girl, popular as well, and who could ruin your reputation with a push of a button on her cell phone.

Her eyes widen when she saw the pale blond hair in a pony tail coming her way. The owner smirked; making it worst the monster was beside her.

Yamanaka Ino

Nickname: Pig

Hair: Pale blond Eyes: blue

Height: 161 cm

Age: 15 (Class 2-D)

Info: Known as one of the most beautiful in KHS. Loves flowers and Sasuke-kun. Devoted to Sasuke

Personality: Proud, Stubborn, and Mean

Hyuga Hinata

Nickname: Hime

Hair: Indigo Eyes: White

Height: 160 cm

Age: 14 (Class 1-B)

Info: Heiress to the Hyuga family. Loves Butterflies and Cooking. Determined to never disappoint

Personality: Shy, Naïve, and Nice

Ino _accidentally_ bumped into Hinata almost causing her to fall, smirking Karin fallowing closely behind. Hinata watched as her sister and monster immediately tackled the poor Uchiha in hugs. It made people laugh when they would hear the shy Hyuga Heiress was related to the so called amazing Yamanaka Ino, they were such opposites. At one point in time all four sisters where incredibly close.

Hinata found herself smiling at the memories.

Now TenTen was rolling with the jocks, Sakura with the outcasts, Ino was part of the popular crowd leaving her alone in the rich category. They barely saw each other, since Ino decided to turn and go fawn over a boy who would never go for someone like her –fan girl- which caused her to hate Sakura because she was Sasukes spar body, she hated TenTen because she stuck up to her, and hated Hinata because she was part of a rich family. All in all Ino _is_ a very jealous girl.

"Hinata?"

"Shino!" 

Hinata smiled softly, Shino was her friend since middle school and stood in the same category as she did. She noticed how he was wearing a white jacket with the hood covering his hair, and a black high collar to cover his face. His old pair of circular black glasses was traded in for a pair of oval. Only thing you saw clearly on his face was his nose.

Does his family have problems with the sun?

"Hurry up Kyuubi!" a familiar female called out, causing many students to turn to the front gates.

Ino felt a tinge of embarrassment as her pink haired sister ran into the schools courtyard with her two followers. What where there names? Who cares they weren't that important.

Watching the three cheer in excitement that they actually made it on time made many sweat drop.

Sakura heaved herself up in a standing position in a matter of seconds spotted her indigo haired sister. She couldn't help but grin. "Hinata-Imouto!"

The poor shy girl was glomped and twirled around like a helpless doll, she felt herself losing breath as her sisters strength was kicking in, suffocating her in her chest. Hinata turned a bright shade of red. While Sakura didn't seem to realize their position.

"Jeez Sakura don't kill her."

**Author note: My Abuelo said he pay Ashley, Gina, and I if we did a long list of chores over at his house. We agreed to it seeing as how we needed the extra money for Manga and such. When we were half way done threw the chores so my old man thought he be funny and walk into the kitchen, were we were, and dressed as Mr. Clean.**

**He wore a white swim cap, had to big of a large gold hoop earring in one of his ears, and drew on his chin. We thought he was insane till he started singing the Mr. Clean magic eraser jingle. It was hilarious.**

**The story is hopefully better then the previous?**

**KHS –Konoha High School.**

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Does not own any sort of anime. Do have a anime yellow mouse hat that looks like its brooding~**

**Summary: Aizawa TenTen the sporty girl, Haruno Sakura the fighter, Yamanaka Ino the popular girl, and Hyuuga Hinata the heiress. Though they run with different types of crowds they still were very close. Considering they have Protective fathers breathing down they're necks, drama, boys, cat fights, and gang members coming to they're school over in all they're doing pretty good!**

Xxxx

Kiba twitched

Sakura twitched

Naruto twitched

The entire class of 3-A twitched,

"Good morning students!"

"KAKASHI!"

Naruto growled. He felt the need to rip apart the nearest object he could find. Before he could reach Kiba, Sakura roughly pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing here you psychotic perv?" Sakura yelled across the classroom

"I'm you're Sensie this year, Isn't that great!" Kakashi chirped with an eye crinkle indicating a smile at her.

"NO!"

"Well that's too bad. You're stuck with me another year." He pulled out his Icha Icha quietly reading at the same time ignoring the killer stares that would make most teachers run off. To bad he wasn't like most teachers.

Kiba leaned back in his chair arms cross cursing their bad luck.

"Troublesome."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru!"

"Alright my Youthful students, Lets all run 20 laps around the school to get you're blood flowing." Gai teeth sparkled as he stretched; he wore his signature green jogging suit for such special occasion. Little disturbing!

"No Gai-sensie lets run 200 laps!" Lee yelled in pure bliss to his uncle. Oblivious to the glares behind him burning wholes in his back,

"I admire you're effort Lee, the power of Youth flows within you!"

"Gai-sensie!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensie!"

"Lee!"

"Gai- **Whabam!** "Shut up you two!" TenTen screeched beside a disgusted Neji. Lee groaned in pain.

TenTen sighed, it was bad enough she didn't get to see Hinata this morning, now she had to deal with Gai-sensie and Lee giving her a headache. It wasn't even noon yet! Sakura didn't help she didn't explain anything that happened between Hinata and Ino. Who knows what that she devil did?

All four sisters were here know meaning some drama was soon to be expected.

**CRASH!**

TenTen along with her classmates turned around to see a desk thrown out one of the top story windows smashed to pieces when it hit the ground. Brunette twitched seeing her pinkette sister being barely held back by Kiba and Naruto. Did she see fear on their faces? No doubt from Sakura's rage.

"I'm going to **kill** _you!_"

As bad as it was, TenTen wondered who she was yelling at. Maybe she will find out at lunch?

Ino could yawn nothing exciting ever happened in her class. Asuma-sensie was such a boring teacher. Karin told her that he had got together with Kuranai-sensie last summer. Rumor of her being pregnant by the smoker was possibly true, if only they made their love for each other more of a secret.

Karin always had the lamest yet interesting gossip. Though that four eyed bitch doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as Sasuke-kun. Her presence was unneeded. Sasuke didn't go for girls like _that_.

It was hard to believe that he hasn't noticed her advantages. He was the hottest boy (she considered) in their school, she was the hottest girl, and it was _destiny_ they are together. They make the perfect couple, many would envy some would admire. Ino is_ devoted towards Sasuke_.

The only problem was he seemed like he didn't care as if nothing but being stronger in martial art was his main priority. So damn irritating waiting for him or putting up with his attitude. Ino wasn't fan girl president or in the club, she is too good for that, for that you had to believe he doesn't have faults. Obviously he does if he's denying her.

Ino wouldn't admit out loud she was actually jealous of Sakura spending after school activities with him. If she got the chances Sakura had she would take it as a advantage, sadly Ino couldn't walk into dojo like her and forehead are the best of friends when in reality they are disgusted in each other presences (Kenichi found her a terrible role model for his daughter). Like her and Karin they are rivals meant to be nothing more.

TenTen and Hinata weren't her favorite people either. Ino wasn't stupid hearing others find it _hilarious_ that Hinata is the blonde beauty's sister. TenTen unlike the other three was probably the most plain. Not a single unique trait she looked like an ordinary Asian girl, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone compared to the other girls. Simple and ordinary was the easiest thing anyone could describe to the Halfling.

Strangely Hinata had a change of hair color in different lighting, black when it was dark and in lighting it looked like it had a blue tint. Sakura had pink hair no matter what maybe her eyes got darker as a sign of her being in absolute rage. Going up against her sisters is optional know that their all here. If she had to pick to go against one of her sisters in a fight to prove herself it was easy choice. Hinata. Beating her emotionally and physically? Sakura could easily win physically while TenTen won emotionally. Youngest was an easy choice. The girl was weak.

Sasuke shifted his palm against his cheek gazing out to the cloudless sky ignoring whatever Asuma was probably _not_ saying. He seemed calm and cool on the outside but inside he was irritated and annoyed by the red head who just wouldn't keep her eyes forward.

No where was safe for him?

In his book girls were all the same, fan girl or just an annoyance. He felt no exception no matter who the girl was. Uchiha Sasuke was not a homosexual; his sexuality was no different from _most_ of the guys here. No girl made him think twice about his philosophy. Many expected him to go out with his fan club president Karin or the popular Yamanaka girl, they are his worst groupies they didn't stop talking, both where too into their pride.

Going out with girls who people expected or wanted him to go out with was something that he didn't enjoy, almost like being forced. Sasuke would surprise people who he had chosen, instead of a girl who wouldn't hold interest for long.

Dobe was lucky girls didn't find him too attractive enough to pursue or fallow –stalk secretly. Instead he chose to be the stalker, shameful calling him his best friend/rival. Naruto was probably useful for only sparing matches in Sasukes mind, if he could get stronger it most likely he as an Uchiha could do so much better.

After all he was one of the great Kenichi's apprentices.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Hinata looked up from her work looking around while her other peers didn't seem to hear a sudden threat from another classroom. She dismissed it as a student childishly picking a fight with another student.

"_How dangerous—_

**Crunch**

Out of annoyance Shino pushed up his glasses while his neighbor decided it was a perfect time to have a snack. Like he needed it, he was wide and round as it is, no need to be packing anymore unnecessary weight. Even in his mind Shino was perfectly avoiding the 'F' word that would have a big affect on Chouji.

He'd seen Chouji at his worst; it was like a crazy warthog on a ferocious kill. It was no joking matter.

**Crunch Crunch**

Little heiress gave a soft giggle oblivious that both boys heard her giving their full attention towards her before quickly looking back forward before she realized. People should know how much she hated attention, both boys could never forget after her sudden fainting in junior high before she could give her speech to the class.

DIIIIIIIING!

"Class dismissed."

As told some of the students rushed out in excitement except three who categorized as rich, they walked out normally. Well Chouji still had his chips in his hands but that's not out of the ordinary. It was strange but not out of the ordinary.

The trio waved as they walked away to eat with their own friends leaving Hinata to go meet up with her two sisters. Chouji usually at with Shikamaru from class 3-A, Shino as an enigma was an utter mystery which probably made him interesting to her. Not like she liked him! No nothing like that…

It was odd an alien feeling bubbled in her chest whenever she thought of Shino, sometimes when she saw him. Having him around made her confused and dizzy which never happened before. This feeling never happened with Chouji around; he was comforting in a way that she still couldn't describe.

TenTen was right, high school makes life confusing.

Speak of the devil.

Eldest of the sisters started tapping her foot leaning up against the lockers near the front door impatiently, most likely waiting for her. "She should have been here by know, What if she got hurt!"

Youngest giggled quietly as TenTen didn't see her near her, as she started to yell at a probably hostage Sakura.

_Poor Sakura-onee_ Hinata giggled." TenTen-onee-san, please calm down." Brown eyes sparkled as said person gave Hinata a bone crushing hug. Releasing Hinata who felt light headed with all the hugs.

"I can't believe it were all here, finally, it seemed like you where going to go to that private girl school in Suna then come to Konoha. So who's you're teacher?" 

"Kuranai-sensie."

"Sakura who—"

"Kakashi…"

Silence caused a pause in the happy bliss moment that TenTen found relaxing in a bizarre way. It amazed people how the sisters new each other so well almost knowing what the other would say next, while others where most likely confused.

"Didn't you have him last year?"

"A-and the year before that,"

"I've had him for _five_ straight years in a row! It's killing me!"

TenTen gaped at her sister finally understanding what caused that episode with the desk earlier that morning. Izumo and Kotetsu practically cursed themselves cleaning up the shattered desk that accidentally fell into the schools garden, janitors work is never done.

(o-)

A/N: Need to figure out a name for TenTen's dad and personalities for both Kenichi and TenTen father. So what are they going to be like? What are they going to look like?

My dog Shadow (German Shepard) got out of the house (thanks to one of my brothers), and he was missing for three days. I'll be honest I freaked; my other two dogs on the other hand got even bigger trouble. Shredder (Rotwiler) bit a teenager across the street because that idiot threw rocks at him. Know I got to put him down for something the teenager did and as for my puppy (Great Dane) he tore up my mother's sheets. Honestly I laughed at that one. Shadow came back when I was in the backyard a days later with my other two dogs and had a dead chicken in his mouth; at least I thought it was dead. Being the lovable dog he is he put in my lap, when it moved I pushed it off me and watched it run away.

What a horrible week. To finish it off my mothers pregnant, I don't need anymore brothers!

**REVIEW PLZ!**

P.S. I love summer wars!


End file.
